


Practise

by seldomabsent



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: M/M, Smut, aged up!arvin, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomabsent/pseuds/seldomabsent
Summary: It felt wrong. That’s all Arvin could think of as his hand slid down the Sheriff’s thigh.
Relationships: Arvin Russell/Lee Bodecker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Practise

It felt wrong.

That’s all Arvin could think of as his hand slid down the Sheriff’s thigh. This felt so wrong, his mind kept on nogging him. Yet – he couldn’t stop. In some sort of voyeurism, he wanted to see how far it’ll go. He wanted to know if the man’s groans would become more erratic if he would cry at the annoyingly slow pace Arvin went..

From his nineteen years of life, he didn't expect to end up in this situation. Seated in the same car he was two years before after he managed to calm the brother who just lost his sister from killing him. He remembered the silence and soft smell of milkshake in the car. The long lost forgotten cups in the gloves box left a sweet smell inside the car, contrasting with the bottle of whisky and half-smoked cigarettes under his feet. He remembered the long silence the most, though. He remembered the long silent tears falling down the man's face as he took in Arvin's side of the story, his eyes locked on the photographs in hand.

It hadn't been the most joyful night but it sure settled the pace for the one they were currently in.

The empty milkshakes were still there, newer and a little less numerous thanks to Arvin's attention of taking them out. Cigarettes were hanging loose on Lee's lip to handle his battles to stay the main vote in the future election. He was each year a little more stressed. Arvin had never imagined what stress would be if personified but he would be sure Lee would be a scary opponent to it. The usual drives around turned less as spending time together, longing in the silence and just enjoy another broken soul's presence, and more listening to Lee's stiffen breaths and curses at the state of the town. Arvin remembered Lee in one of his exhausted one-sided argument how foolish he was to think killing Leroy would change a goddamn thing in this stupid rotten town. But Lee would still come out every night, get Arvin to get him through his patrol. In a way, it reassured the people – and Lee, that he admitted it or not. Now maybe Arvin's presence was what made this different.

He actually liked spending time with the Sheriff, a somehow regular companionship to keep his head clear from the hard work he did through the day or just share some stupid meaningless conversation neither of them would remember the next day. Not that Arvin would admit to remembering most of the details, from the shared cigarettes or milkshakes' straws making their lips touch undirectly or the secrets Lee confessed without noticing. Still, lately, he was more of an assistant to his meltdown than anything, if Arvin had a say in this.

And tonight, he had had enough. After another ranting from Lee about another of his previous conquest and all the dirty things he did in his old deputy's car, Arvin had had enough.

Now, Arvin was never one for.. The sins of the flesh. He didn't admit himself a believer, he was slowly working toward it again, but he believed in values and ethics. And really, he never felt the need to touch himself or others. It wasn't a thought that disgusted him, it was just an inexistent one – one that never truly crossed his mind. But after having to hear about all those corrupted thoughts, he guessed what he was about to do was a good way as any to shut the Sheriff up and get some less hurt in his chest, not that he had any bitter taste from hearing all these stories at all.. Or maybe he did. A little. 

As he often noticed about himself far too often, Arvin stayed as far away as he could from any feeling or reaction he could have. So when his fingers wrapped around Lee's cock, he tried not to think too much about it.

Blessed silent came again in the stopped car. If he looked around, Arvin would probably not even recognize the dark road they were stopped at the side off, but his eyes were too busy frowning at his own actions. What the hell was he doing?

"What the hell are you doing?" Lee's voice came out small, vulnerable and utterly shocked by the young man's action.

Arvin didn't say anything, moving his hand up and then down like he saw Lee do a few times while talking about his lovers. He didn't know what he really was doing. Telling himself he was just trying to mess with the Sheriff was a sweet lie to his mind, so he'll probably answer this one. Well, if he could. His throat dried the second he managed to pull open the jeans and slipped down the boxer of the man. He didn't know if it were what he was supposed to do, or if Lee was actually angry at him, but at the Sherriff's sudden red face and panting, he guessed he was on the right guess.

The dried veiny member quickly became sticky, much to Arvin's surprise. The translucid liquid falling from the head of Lee's cock somehow hypnotised him as he watched it leaked down through his fingers, making the movement messier, sloppy. Lee's lip was trapped beneath his front teeth but his frown made Arvin think maybe he wasn't doing something right. Trying to speed up the pace, his hand flew against the wheel. Frowning deeper as he watched his wet hand, he tried to get back to it not noticing Lee stopped breathing until his hand wrapped around the sensitive skin again. His moans were turning stiff and erratic, his hips lifting uncontrollably for what Arvin guessed more friction. 

Was this simple gesture really so pleasurable? Arvin never really thought about it, but now, his stomach grew curious – a confusing ache starting between his own thighs. Like most of everything, he ignored it and focused back on the Sheriff. He was trying really hard to breathe at all now, his cheeks red and his left hiding most of his face. A thin sweat had appeared on his exposed neck and for a split second, Arvin wondered what it would like to lick it off. But his attention was quickly attracted to Lee's sudden grab of the wheel – making Arvin stop altogether. Was there a problem?

"Fuck– Don't you stop now!" Lee barely spat out.

His broken-down state gave Arvin newfound confidence and started rubbing his palm harder. 

"No, no–" The Sheriff cried, putting his right hand on Arvin's hand. "Like that.."

Arvin frowned but followed the controlled rhythm. It was quicker but softer. His grip was less of strangulation and more of an embrace. He guessed if it were as sensitive as it was red, he might have done have been a little too rough. It was a matter of seconds before the breathing mess he made of Lee was back. His desperate attempts to control his lungs made the car windows' fogged, a particular scent Arvin never smelled anywhere unless maybe this old bar's toilet filled the air. And before he started to wonder what that could be, Lee let out a raspy moan, his hips bucking against Arvin's wrist. He held on this time, continuing the rubbing until his hand was filled with white tears. Was that cum?

Stopping all together with his messy work at Lee's taps on his hand, he felt stupid. Sat uncomfortable while he looked at his sticky cream-covered hand – he found the enjoyment he had a few moments ago long gone for awkwardness and confusion.

"What now?" He finally said. 

Lee sent him a weird look, putting back on his pants and struggling through the gloves box, empty milkshakes cups and old cigarettes packets falling on Arvin's boots before a tissue fell on his hand. Arvin stood confused a little longer before Lee growled, taking the tissue himself and carefully wiping his young friend's hand clean. It made Arvin uncomfortable to have Lee so close. He could smell the sweat, cum and cigarettes mixed with vanilla milkshakes on his skin. And he was much more too embarrassed to feel the need to get a taste of it. 

When Lee finally threw the paper out of the window and started the car again, Arvin got what he wanted. Blessed silent. Yet now, it didn't feel so blessed. It was awkward, uncomfortable and too many unspoken words in the car. Arvin knew what all of these could if they lingered too long yet, he couldn't find himself to break the silence. So when Lee opened his mouth to complain, he wasn't to follow him.

"So.." He started, turning around the neighbourhood – clearing his throat loudly. "What the fuck was that?"

Arvin didn't feel the need to talk anymore. But Lee didn't seem prepared to let it go.

"Was that like a discover-your-body shit?" Lee tried to make fun of the situation.

"You didn't complain." He pointed out.

It shut Lee up. Arvin had a point. The silence was brought back and he hoped it would stay like this until he was dropped home.

"You never jerked off, did you?" Lee broke the silence again after a while.

Arvin felt weirdly insulted.

"What if I did?" He tried to stand his ground but one look from Lee and the Sheriff was snorting.

"Nah, you didn't. You were too sloppy. Ya's a beginner."

Arvin crossed his arms, falling deeper in his seat. He stayed silent for a while.

"Well like he said–" Arvin sighs. "You didn't complain."

Lee hummed in response. "I guess I didn't."

The next half an hour got Arvin what he wanted – silence. But unless the embarrassment he thought he would feel, he felt pretty content with himself. Lee stopped complaining and was even softly humming along with the radio's song. A first in weeks, Arvin noticed. It was even soothing to be there. Lee's soft singing made the uncomfortable leather bearable, and the soft rain outside brought this specific quiet he adored. Everything was back to normal – until the car stopped at his front door. 

It took Arvin more strength than he thought he would need to leave the car. Opening the door's car, he lifted himself on his feet, ready to close it back in the still silence as usual until Lee cleared his throat.

"Hey, kid." He called him.

Arvin leaned down to the window, his eyes in Lee's as he waited. "Yeah?" 

"It was.. Fun. Back there." Lee comforted as if he knew about Arvin's subconscious screaming. "You just need practise. You'll get there."

Arvin stayed silent, making Lee confused until the words finally let go of his tied throat.

"But I don't feel the need." He admitted, a little quiet.

It surprised Lee enough to stumble upon his words.

"Then why–" He started saying before Arvin cut him, his cheeks almost reddening.

"I wanted it." 

Lee's confused face would make him laugh if he wasn't already so embarrassed by his eyes on him. Did he think he was a freak? More than he already was? 

".. I can help you out then. If you want, you know." Lee said.

It took Arvin off guard. Mouth agape, the words took a long time to process in his brain but when they did, Lee's smirk had come back to smitten his face. 

"See you tomorrow, kid." He said, not waiting for an answer and starting the car again.

Watching the police car leave, Arvin stood still. Did this just really happen?


End file.
